Across Time
by ashleybelle
Summary: AU. Something different than all the agent oc / captain america fics. Fluffiness and sexiness ahead. No flames please? It's my first honest attempt at romance, and at an Avengers fanfiction. Steve Rogers is a man out of time according to Loki.. But what happens when he meets a woman named Caroline who is the perfect mix of his former time and now? Can they fall in love? M later.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors Disclaimer: This idea would NOT leave me alone. Before you flamers go and rip it to shreds, just want to say this.. It's my idea, so therefore anything you have to say about it, will be ignored. It's AU and a Captain America/Oc pairing.

I realize in the scope of the comics AND in the Captain America movie, Bucky died during the war. But, like I said.. For this, he was able to get to safety, barely, then released from the army at which point he went back to Brooklyn, met a nice girl and had kids.. That lead to his having a great granddaughter. So sue me.. When I realized that Sebastian Stan and his infinite sexyness was playing Bucky, I could NOT let him die. It'd just be.. Cruel or something..

So yes, my oc IS bucky's great granddaughter and yes, I realize to some this will instantly make her a mary sue. Do I give a shit in all honesty? Hell no. I just wanted to write a fluffy little story, something different and romantic and cutesy that's not like the other's I've read. I haven't seen one with this idea on the site, so I went for it. For those of you looking for romance and yes eventually, sex, look no farther. For those of you who are going to flame, be retarded, seriously. Noone is holding a gun to your head making you keep reading. Hit the back button and do NOT waste my time with a flame, got it?

Okay, enough bitching.. Story starts off right after the end of the Loki disaster. I hope you all enjoy it. I plan to do a lot with this story.)

With Carrie Underwood cranked up full blast as she waited the tables in the small diner she didn't even notice him walk in at that moment. She was simply enjoying the music, singing along as she laughed at some of the older men's suggesting she "get out of the diner" and "find herself a good man to take care of her."

Right, because that happens every day, in New York? The suggestion alone almost had her rolling over in laughter. Of course, her gramps, Bucky, god rest his soul, used to tell her the same damn thing, every single time he set sights on her, even at the end, when old age got him, at 89 or so. But, hey… Like she said before. This was New York and for every BAD guy, there were ten to fifteen taken (or off limits) GOOD ones.

"He's noooooo good.." she sang quietly, as she wiggled her hips as she moved around the small diner. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and bit her lower lip, sighing in frustration. "Why do you keep it so damn hot in here, Gus?" she called out jokingly to her boss, unaware of the man sitting at the table, watching her intently.

Her boss laughed and then teased back, "Why do you always complain about something, Carolina?"

Carly shot him a look and said "One, it's not a complaint when it's a damn proven fact and two.. It's CARLY not Carolina, damn it to hell. I've been workin' here since I was a kid, and you of all people should KNOW this by now."

She rubbed the back of her neck. She had that feeling now, of someone staring intently at her. "Maybe its just so damn hot in here because it's busier since half of Manhattan got destroyed." Gus called back. Carolina laughed and then said "Right.. Because the uptowners are gonna really come in this damn two bit diner for a cup of joe, a slice of apple pie, Gus.. That time's long over. I hate it, but it's sad and very true. Modern world only wants two things.. Instant gratification, and starbucks. There is no honest to god sense of tradition anymore."

Gus laughed and then handed her two plates, which she handled easily, as she started back to singing her song from before, as he called out to her, "Still say you should get out of here, meet a man and settle down, Carolina. You know your gramps would beat your tail.. 23, not married, livin alone.. It's a damn shame, is what it is."

This, of course was met with the curvy blonde sitting the plates down on an empty table, as she all but shook in laughter. "Right, Gus. You and Gramps both.. Show me this "mr. right" you speak of and I'll show you at least twenty flaws, not excluding not being able to think with the brain in his big head and not his little one, not being able to cheat around.. The only man I knew like that, well not personally but still… Yeah.. Other than you, Gramps and that one, I'm honestly not sure love, real love, senseless love even exists anymore. And hey.. You're a fine one to talk, finding someone to marry me.. You still haven't even made an honest woman outta Ms. Clarice yet. The day you do that AND find a man willing to put up with my wild ways then we'll talk, old man."

Gus glared playfully and then nodded to the table where the lone blond man in the brown faded leather jacket sat, casually sipping his coffee, as he watched the banter, an amused and boyish smile on his face.

Not that Steve Rogers had much to smile for anymore, in all honesty. But, hearing the female and her boss banter back and forth reminded him exactly why Brooklyn would always be his home. Why it'd always feel more comfortable to him than anywhere else on Earth.

Stumbling into the last "mom and pop diner" the last throwback to a time he missed and craved some form of connection to had been the highlight of his day, in all honesty. He cleared his throat and asked quietly, "More coffee?"

Carolina could not help but get lost in the baby blue eyes, the kind smile, the sort of "All American" look that disappeared around the 80's when it suddenly became cool for a guy to have long hair, wear makeup and look just like a girl. He was a throwback to a world she grew up wishing to be a part of, when her great grandpa, or Gramps, as she called him, would talk about it.

"I, err, sure. Let me just go grab the pot, doll." She said quietly, as she held his gaze a moment longer, and bit her lower lip intently. It wouldn't dawn on her until ten minutes after the fact, that for once in her life, she'd been really and truly, Honest to God speechless..

And for Carolina, that NEVER happened often.

Gus of course noticed it and shooting the man a look smiled and said "And silence.. For ten, nine.."

Carolina called out, "Still in earshot, old man.. Still in earshot. And furthermore, Gus.. I've told you.. I'm not exactly the kinda girl guys line up for.. Me being all "opinionated" and all that jazz. Then there's my other baggage.. "

Gus looked at the man and rubbing his head quietly asked with a raised brow, "I seen you somewhere before, son?" as he held the man's gaze intently. If he didn't know any better he'd almost swear.. No.. Surely it was not the same guy who was just on the nighttime news about two nights back.. Right?

Not the one his old poker buddy Bucky came home from the war talking about.. The one that saved a lot of lives? If it was him then Gus wanted whatever it was that the guy had.. Because he didn't look a day over 22.

Same age as Carolina, to be honest. Gus raked his hand over his graying hair, and walked to the back, giving up on Carolina's stubbornness for the moment, because he was just.. Stunned. It had to be the same kid from the cards, and that picture Bucky had.. There was no mistaking those eyes.

Carolina looked at Steve and bent slightly to pour his coffee. Steve looked up at her and then with a smile said quietly, "Thanks.. So.. Is it usually this busy here?"

Carolina looked at him then burst out laughing, " Only since the "groupies" came to town after that whole "incident" about two days ago. Hey.. you look really, really familiar.. Do you live around here? Or have we met before or something?"

Steve shook his head and then said with a smile, "Sort of. I used to live here.. It's complicated. So, can you spare a few minutes, sit down and rest?"

Carolina looked around, and noting that Marge, another waitress had things well under control she shrugged and said "Sure, doll. Actually.. Was gonna take a sneaky smoke break in about five minutes. If you have a light? I lost my lighter earlier. Kills me, it was my gramps zippo."

Steve nodded and then shook his head saying, "No lighter.. But I can walk out with you, if you want? If it's not too strange…"

Normally, he wouldn't try to talk to a female, but something about this particular one, well, she reminded him of an old friend, of the time he left behind.. He felt this odd connection, this familiarity there, and he liked it, it made him feel comfortable. Not to mention that she was really, really pretty.

As soon as he thought that, he felt incredibly guilty. He knew he was still grieving Peggy, so it bothered him that he could admit to the girl in front of him being pretty.

Carolina sighed and then said "Nah. It's not that strange. I mean I kind of feel like I know you or something." as she fished the pack of long cigarettes out of her pocket, and then produced a lighter, and walked out with him.

Once they were outside, she leaned against a green lamppost and lit the cigarette, inhaling as she said " Pretty close call in Manhattan, right?" as she looked at him then said "Kinda feel bad for those people who put a stop to all of it. Media's been having a literal field day with the whole thing. Bet they're not getting a single bit of piece. Especially with some of the signs I've passed "groupies" holdin up outside Stark Tower. Some women.. I really don't get why they think that a sign advertising their intent and liftin' their shirts are gonna get them anywhere.. I really don't. Then again, who am I to judge, because I'm not out there trying."

Steve smiled a little and then said "Yeah, but that's a good thing, right?" as he thought about the women she referred to. He'd had way too many offers the past two days and it made him a little uncomfortable about it. For some reason, he could almost hear his friend Bucky in his mind calling him chicken, telling him that if the girls WANTED him then why didn't he just cave in?

The answer was simple. Steve Rogers was not that kind of man and he never would be that kind of man. It just wasn't right in his opinion. He watched the blonde as she inhaled and exhaled, wondering if she realized how much like one of the old movie stars she looked like? She probably didn't, because she didn't seem like the type.

Carolina noticed his strange facial expression and with a brow raised in concern asked, "Are you okay? You look like you're deep in thought over there.." Steven shrugged and slid his hands quietly into his pocket. What would she say, he wondered to himself, if he told her HE had been one of the ones who put an end to the almost end of mankind?

She'd either think him insane, or.. No, somehow the second option, the most popular one among women apparently, and coincidentally the one that made him the most uncomfortable, in all honesty, didn't seem to fit her. "It's nothing." He mumbled finally, as he held her gaze.

This conversation was too comfortable for him to screw up and he honestly didn't want to. He paused as a bus pulled to a stop in front of the diner, and a little blonde girl got off wearing striped stockings, leggings if he remembered correctly, and a denim and black lace skirt with a black and glittery shirt, cat ear headband got off and ran for the blonde womans legs.

He checked her fingers when she wasn't looking too. Spotting no ring, he was curious, naturally. But, he kept quiet and smiled as the little girl said "Mommy, Mommy.. Guess who's fairy number two in the play?"

Carolina laughed as she held her little girl up and looking at the man said "See this one? She's going to be on Broadway one day. No jokes." Before sending the little girl inside to do homework and amuse herself.

Steve smiled and asked, "Your daughter?" as Carolina nodded and smiling said "Yeah, my baby girl. Probably the ONLY good thing to come out her father was her." As she fell silent, waiting on the poor guy to suddenly have a million things to do and run like hell.

"She's cute." Steve said as he smiled and then remembered he hadn't even gotten her name, from her, or introduced himself. "I'm Steve." He said as he smiled at her and listened to her laugh gently as she raked her hand through wavy blonde hair and said "Yeah, we kinda skipped that part. I'm Carolina, prefer Carly though. My little girl's name is Anna Grace."

Steve nodded and then the damn phone that SHIELD gave him started going off. With a reluctant sigh, he raked his hand through his hair and glanced at the caller ID before saying, "I have to go. Maybe I'll see you again?"

Carolina nodded and then biting her lower lip nodded to the diner behind her. "I'm here everyday." As she shrugged. He walked off to a vintage bike and she could not help the way her eyes roamed his body, and the small groan that escaped her lips as she mumbled quietly, "And that.. was the end of that. Another one bites the dust."

Stubbing her cigarette out on the sidewalk, she walked back inside, got back to work. Bills don't pay themselves, obviously..

Steve mused quietly to himself about the blonde, Carolina, from that small and comfortable diner all the way back to the Tower. Somehow, he got the feeling that she wasn't expecting to ever see him again, which raised the question.. What was the modern world coming to?

It was still on his mind when he walked into the den of the Tower, and sat down on a couch quietly. Of course, Tony smirked and said "Someone looks like he's got a lot on his mind."

Steve shrugged and gave him a warning glare and Tony dropped it for the moment, before Steve asked, "Who called me, earlier?" as he held out the damn impossible to use cell phone.

Tony fell over in almost laughter and then said with a smirk, "I did. Wanted to see if you answered. Why? Did I actually interrupt something?"

Steve glared. If looks could kill right now, the tin can wearing prick would be dead. Instead, Steve sighed and said "Wouldn't have mattered anyway. Sooner or later I'd have messed up the conversation somehow."

Tony and Clint looked at him and then each other, then Clint, with a raised brow asked, "Were you actually talking to a .. Girl?"

Steve glared at them, crossing his arms as he shrugged and then said "Not that it's any of either of your business, but yes, I was actually. I rode back to Brooklyn. Wanted to see if the house I grew up in was still standing now."

Tony held his laughter long enough to shake his head and then say quietly, "Was she one of the "fans"? Because as a friend and a teammate, I'll warn you.. Those girls.. They might not be your speed… Mine, yes.. Yours, not so much."

Steve glared again and then said "No actually, she didn't really know who I was. But.. I felt like I knew her, or something, it's weird." as he silently studied his hands, thought about earlier.

For now, the other two male Avengers gave up their badgering of the "man out of time." He looked like he'd had a confusing and eventful enough afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

(Authors Note: Yay! I'm glad you guys seem to like the concept! This one's gonna be mostly romance and stuff, so I'm not planning any really big battles or anything, but who knows? Thanks for the reviews thus far, and I'm really enjoying writing this particular piece. I love you all, seriously!)

"Seriously, Gina.. You'd hit on anything with a dick, wouldn't you?" Carolina mumbled as she watched yet again as another waitress, Gina (who she really disliked, felt it was girls like that that made the entire female race as a whole look, well, desperate) refilling coffee at HER TABLE, yet again. She held her tongue however, and kept on waiting the table full of the diner's usual "older men" crowd, since apparently Gina was going to ignore anything that wasn't shiny and new today.

Gus shook his head and kept quiet. He knew the two women did not like one another, and frankly, he tended to take Carolina's side more often than Gina's. Sure Carolina was tempermental, a bit of a sarcastic smartass at time, (the older man suspected that sarcastic streak came from his old buddy, Bucky) but she wasn't just out there flaunting it and giving it to any man who breathed air. He sighed as he realized that with the added bonus of this end of May heatwave, it was going to be a very long day.

He cleared his throat in Gina's direction, as he gave her the "warning look" indicating she needed to flirt off the clock. The girl pouted, but mumbled something into the man's ear, and made her way over to the table she was supposed to be waiting on currently as Carolina walked over, digging in her pockets. "Goin' for a smoke, Gus. Because if I don't, I'm liable to punch her, right in the face. I mean, did you SEE that shit? How she just ignored the regulars, went straight to that dipstick in the muscle shirt. I give it a month tops, she'll be askin for maternity leave."

Gus couldn't help the laugh that came next, but then the door to the diner opened and he said cheekily, "Ooh.. That's only the second time this week he's been in here, lookin' for ya." as he nodded towards the door. Carolina laughed and without looking up said "Right, I think your memory's goin' Gus, because it's not April Fools day. That joke's not going to work." Gus couldn't help but laugh as the blue eyed man from earlier in the week walked to the same table he'd sat at the other two times he'd been in since, and watched Carolina, rather intently, carefully, like he was trying to figure her out.

"It's not a joke." Gus insisted as Carolina finally got a break and could look up, see him sitting there. She looked at Gus and said "Oh he's in here for Ms. Clarice's pie, everyone falls in love with that apple pie. Just because he's here, don't really mean it's to see me." Gus groaned and then said "Gina's got your other tables, you go wait on that one."

So sue him.. Bucky told him before he passed to look after the kid, and damn it, he was going to do exactly that. The guy had asked about her a lot, both times he'd been in, looking for her, but it was like he was trying not to be obvious. Gus happily told him everything he could think would be important. So, if the guy liked Carolina, then Gus was going to do everything possible to throw them together when the guy and Carolina were in here, at the same time.

Because that little girl of hers needed a daddy, and Carolina needed someone to take care of her. That's what Bucky wanted more than anything. He'd told Gus as much, before he finally passed.

Steve sat down in the usual booth he took when he'd come in here the two days prior, and smiled as he heard once again his reason for being here, bantering back and forth with her boss. As she walked over with the coffee pot, she was headed off at the pass by a rather determined and sort of intimidating looking brunette who said her name was Gina, gave him a slick wink. Right away, he felt uncomfortable, and though he smiled politely, he couldn't help but wish she'd go away.

Carolina walked over and leaning in whispered into Gina's ear, "Fuck off. Gus told me I got this table. Go flirt with your boxer over there. Since that's all you're gonna do is flirt, try to line up a fuck buddy. Sides.. I'm sort of seein' Steve. So it's not like he's here for you, hon."

Steve resisted the urge to laugh, as the brunette gave Carolina a glare, and when she'd all but stormed off, Carolina said "I am so sorry about her, doll. She goes overboard. I hope you didn't mind, I sort of implied that we were together?" Steve bit his lip then a slow smile passed over his face as he said "No, actually, I'm thankful you did. I wasn't sure how to tell her to take a hike, without seeming like a big jerk."

A laugh escaped her lips as she slid into the booth across from him and said with a shrug, "I usually just tell her to get lost. Sometimes, you can't be nice. Not now anyways." as she smiled at him and then said "So.. How have you been since the last time I saw you?"

Steve shrugged and said "Not up to much, just came in here twice. I'm taking it you get a day or two a week off?" he asked as he rubbed his head and thought internally, _yeah, good one, rogers.. make her think you're a creeper or something.. that'll really make her want to talk to you. good one.. really good._ as he smiled back at her, sipped his coffee quietly.

Carolina could hear Gina bitching loudly in the back about how Gus got onto her when SHE flirted during hours, but Carolina could have a boyfriend present, while she worked, and it just wasn't fair. She sighed and with a grin raked her hand through her messy dirty blonde ponytail as she said "One day.. Just me and her.. I'm going to finally shut her up." before calling out, "Because I'm not trying to SLEEP WITH half the MEN in the building. And anyway, Gina.. Who waits the tables while YOU are out in the alley doing god knows what with god knows who, and picking up god only knows what disease? Thought so, hon. If I were you, I'd keep my opinions to myself. I'm NOT in the mood for them today."

Steve raked his hand through his hair as he one, tried NOT to be amused by this entire thing and two, tried to gauge Carolina's mood, she seemed like a petite little spitfire, and he wanted to be able to get to her before things got out of hand. He'd seen two girls tie up once, over his old friend Bucky, and it had NOT been pretty. Not in the slightest. He gently put his hand on top of hers, as it stiffened on the Formica tabletop and said quietly, " Hey.. It's fine.. Just ignore her." as he played the part she'd "given him" earlier.

He had to notice this only made the brunette glare that much harder at Carolina and he sighed then shook his head as he looked at her and said quietly, "I, umm, actually, I was hoping to catch you in here today, working... I was wondering if you wanted to do something later? Maybe a movie or something? A walk?" as his cheeks practically glowed red, from the nerves he was experiencing, having asked her this, out loud.

Carolina bit her lip and then looked at him as if she weren't sure how exactly to take what he just said, as if he'd been speaking a foreign language. Did he not see the kid when he'd met her? She was shocked, speechless, again even and finally, a bright smile broke out on her face.. "How about you come back to my place, when my shift is up. I mean it's not much, but I can cook something, we can just sit there.. If you want?"

Steve smiled and then said quietly, "That'd be great.. Your boss.. He won't mind I'm in here, while you're working.. Will he?"

Before he could answer, the elderly man, having heard his name mentioned, and the entire conversation to this point, actually said "Mind, hell son, you just go ahead and sit right there as long as you want." Steve thanked him because he really wasn't sure if he wanted to leave, not when the small lively diner felt more like home than his old apartment did, in all honesty.

Looking down at his SHIELD issued cell phone, he hit the one button he COULD work on the damn thing, to silence it. Because if Stark got up to his usual antagonization and antics, Steve would most likely strangle the man. Just a few hours out of the tower. A few hours with a girl who he felt comfortable around, felt like he'd known his whole life. Just a few hours where he was NOT the man out of time, as their previous foe, Loki so kindly put it.

All he wanted was a few hours of normal.. Was that so much to ask?


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: Yay! I'm loving the fact that people seem to be reading this and like it. Thanks to my reviewers, and everyone who's added it to alerts, favorites, it means more to me than you guys realize.)

(Continuation of chapter 2)

Steve sat watching her, eating a cheeseburger as the door to the diner opened, and the little girl ran in, smiling and giggling. He'd looked down at a newspaper, when he heard a little throat clearing. The little girls brown eyes were fixed on him when he looked up and around.

"Sir? Mama wanted me to ask if you want another slice of pie. I'm gonna have one." Anna said quietly, as she tilted her head to the one side and smiled at the man, quietly, politely. Steve smiled and nodded and then asked, "I'm sitting here alone. You can sit if you want, I don't mind."

Even though he had no idea why the hell he'd just done that. He had NO experience with kids, none whatsoever. Okay so when he'd done all those USO shows in the war.. But that hardly counted, right? He probably spent ten whole minutes with a kid, tops, in his adult life. But for some reason, this one.. She felt familiar, like her mom. Like he'd known the two females his entire life.

Anna smiled and then said quietly, "I have to do homework though. Mommy usually helps me, but that stupid Gina's being a pain." as she slid onto the booth close to him, Hello Kitty book bag following behind her. She took out books that to Steve looked way heavier than a child that age's books should be, and he asked, "Are those your school books?" looking at them curiously.

Anna nodded and said "Mhmm, sir." as she quietly began to work, every now and then, stopping to stick the end of her pencil in her mouth and think.

Steve watched her, quietly, the girl seemed to be having trouble, because every now and again, she'd crinkle her nose, give the book a disgusted look and grumble lowly about teachers. Before he knew it, he was slid into the booth on the girls side, gently explaining things to her while being firm about it. Kind of like his dad, from what he did clearly remember, was with him.

Anna looked at him quietly, as he helped her with her homework. Her friends all had daddies to do this. She didn't, but mostly, it didn't bother her. She'd met her daddy once.. And she didn't like the man. He was mean, he scared her nearly to death.

She kept quiet and kept that to herself. She liked this man. She could kind of tell that if he HAD TO be, he could be mean, but any other time, and most likely, with her mom and her, he wouldn't be mean.

The arguing from the back got Steve and Anna's attention as Gus walked out with a cup of coffee and the slices of pie, hiding an amused grin.

"Carolina would have bought this out.. But currently, she is sitting on Gina. If you're smart, son, you won't ask. Woman's mind is man's greatest mystery."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and said calmly, "Do you need me to go in there, sir?" as he looked to the back of the restaurant. Suddenly, facing a landmine, or a grenade attack was a hell of a lot safer than going back there with two battling women.

Gus shook his head and said "Oh trust me.. I think it'll sort itself out in just a minute." Just as the man spoke, Gina, the brunette stormed out, slamming the door behind her.

Carolina walked out, glaring at the door. "She gone?" she asked Steve and Gus, who simply nodded. Any man with half a brain would obviously be quiet right now. The two men exchanged a look and then Gus shrugged. Steve barely contained a smirk as he asked, "It's probably not my business but what was that about?"

Carolina shrugged and said "Not much. She just kept pushin' buttons, so I pushed her right back. Shoulda pushed her .." her sentence trailed off as Gus and Steve nodded their heads to the little girl who simply rolled her eyes and then said " Butt, right?"

Steve did manage to catch the tail end of Carolina's mumbling, " Teach her to go after somethin' I saw first, damn it to hell." He smirked a little and then put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down, while he smiled in amusement down at her. He was tempted to tell her how sexy she looked when she was angry. He had to pace himself though.

He was taking his time. As per usual, if he was going to attempt something, he was going to do it right, carefully and with a damn good plan. Just like he had in the war.

And first, not only did he have to learn more about the two females he felt such a bond with, and why.. He had to learn how to get himself into todays time. Which was most definitely out of his comfort zone.

(Later that night)

Carolina had just punched her time card, and was carrying Anna out, because Anna was asleep. When Steve saw the car, he couldn't help but smile. It wasn't one of those odd little new ones, no, not at all. It was probably maybe ten years younger than he was. And bright fire engine red.

Carolina saw the look and then asked, "You surprised?" and when he shrugged, raked his hand through his hair, she explained, "Belonged to my gramps. My dad had it, now I get it. When I'm gone, my little girl will get it. IF it's still going, of course. Wanna drive?" she asked with a mischevious grin as she wiggled the keys in front of his face.

"That's.. okay.. Maybe next time." Steve mumbled as he helped Carolina get Anna into the car, since the little girl was still asleep. Then, he went around, opened her door for her. She raised a brow, but then her eyes met his, and a genuine and warm very sexy smile crossed her lips.

Once he was in the car, after she'd gotten in, she headed them towards her house. The closer Steve got to the streets, the more he realized.. She lived right in his old neighborhood.. Now this was interesting, to say the least. He was curious when the car stopped in the driveway of his old friend Bucky's old townhouse. "You live here?" he asked as he looked at her, curious more now than ever.

Carolina smirked and said "Yeah. It's been in the family for as long as I can remember. Why?" Steve went quiet and mumbled, "No reason." as Carolina now raised her brow. He almost looked like something was on his mind. But she shrugged it off. Hell, she was shocked HE was even here, in the first place.

Most men would have ran, the second that they even found out about Anna Beth. She watched him, curiously, quietly for a moment, as she mused about this, and dug for her door key.

Steve tapped her shoulder and then said "I can take her.. While you look for your key." as he nodded to a still sleeping Anna. He noticed she seemed almost as wary as he was. He took the sleeping little girl carefully, almost like she was made of glass, and held her while Carolina finally found her keys. He held back a light chuckle, as he watched her pulling all sorts of odd things out of her purse.

But he knew that he was at least attempting to look like he sort of knew what those things were. He didn't know quite how to tell her about his 70 year nap at this point in time. Besides, he didn't want to scare her off, or make her think he was insane, before he figured out what about her felt so familiar, and right, or get to know her.

They walked into the house and he laid Anna down on the couch again, carefully, and pulled a throw blanket up over her. Then he followed Carolina into the small kitchen, leaned in the doorway, watched her as she "danced" around the room humming a song, and started cooking something. She turned and pulled him into the kitchen, held up a wooden spoon as she said , "Taste this."

Steve took the spoon and after tasting it, tried to dip his finger into the pot, and smirked as Carolina popped at his hand, playfully, shaking her head. He dotted some of the sauce onto her nose and then smirked as he looked down into her eyes.

If he weren't so damn cautious, he'd kiss her right now. But, he was being careful. He was a jumble of emotions right now, and he was still trying to figure it all out. All he DID know was that he felt more at home with Carolina, her little one than he did anywhere.

Except his own time, of course.

Before long, Carolina had three plates sitting on the table, and Anna woke up, smelling food, as she raced into the room, colliding with the taller man's legs. He leaned down, ruffled her hair and said "Not so fast. You might fall."

Anna nodded and said quietly, "Yes sir." as she went to get into her chair.

Sitting there eating with the two blonde females that he felt so comfortable around, he couldn't help but feel glad he'd went into the diner earlier. With a teasing smirk, he asked Carolina, "Were you really sitting on Gina today?"

Carolina laughed and then shrugging said "Yeah. She should have left me alone. That's all I'm saying." Steve laughed lightly and then said "I take it you two don't get along, then." Carolina shrugged and said "Let's just say she's what she is, leave it at that."

Steve nodded and smiling, he watched her eating. They talked a lot and for a long time, Anna eventually passed out asleep in his lap, with cartoons going. "Where's her room? I can carry her in, you can sit here. It's the least I can do, you wouldn't let me help with the food, or washing the dishes."

Carolina pointed up the hall and walked down to her daughter's room with Steve. Watching him with Anna was really something, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. She did feel this connection, this sense of safety and familiarity with him, but.. Guys always surprised her.

When it started to get really late, and they'd been sitting on her couch talking, Steve stood and said "I need to go. It's getting late. Maybe I'll see you again?"

Carolina nodded and smiling said "I'd like that. Hey, wait, here's my number." as she took his cell phone, and programmed it in, as she smiled at him again then walked out on the porch with him.

He bent down, kissing her lightly on the lips and smiling one more time said quietly, "Good night, Carolina." before walking off.

(A/N: This is going to be straight OC/Captain fluff with funny moments. I hope you are all enjoying reading it. I love everyone's reactions to the story so far and the reviews, the favorite and alert mean so much to me so thanks.)


	4. Chapter 4

(Authors Note: Yay! I'm loving the fact that people seem to be reading this and like it. Thanks to my reviewers, and everyone who's added it to alerts, favorites, it means more to me than you guys realize.)

_yeah, keep talkin' talkin, tin can wearing prick.. just keep on.._ Steve thought to himself as Tony once again addressed his odd "disappearances" this week. Steve simply shrugged and then said quietly, " Tin can wearing prick son of a.." as Tony smirked, having found Carolina's number in his cell phone. "Ooh.. Carolina.. Name sounds cute... We should call her, All American."

_no, i should have let that giant gear on the plane grind you and that tin can suit to bits. but, I'm not a bastard.. sadly._ Steve thought, as he raked his hand through his dirty blond hair before snatching the phone from Tony's hand, and glaring at him. " And say what, exactly.. Not to mention it's 11 at night. She's asleep by now. I can just see her, actually I prefer to see her. "

Before he could stop the tin can wearing prick, while his mind was still weighing the pros and cons of either strangulation or just heaving him repeatedly at a wall, Tony had managed to grab the small annoying technological device and was now turned to Jarvis, with an amused Hawkeye looking on, as he said "Hey Jarvis.. I need you to dial a."

Steve lunged as if he were trying to dive out of the line of enemy fire and then said "Nevermind Jarvis, the tin can changed his mind." as he held him there a moment. "Stark, I mean it when I say this. Do NOT meddle in my business. We might be a team, we might be forced to stay under one roof from now on out, but there are some things that a person just wants kept private." as he added mentally _and anyways, tin can.. I saw her first, there is no way I'm letting her meet you. Just no. I've seen how you are with women, Stark._

Tony laughed and then said sarcastically, "Awwww, how sweet.. All American, the leotard wearing tough guy, is falling in love with someone.."

Clint snickered as he leaned in the doorway, watching in amusement, but then Dr. Banner walked in, with a raised brow. "Get off the floor for the love of Christ, both of you are grown men."

Steve glared at Tony and easily pulled himself up. "Next time, I swear, I'm gonna punch him in the face." he mumbled as he grabbed the weight bag from the corner, and lugged it down the stairs to the workout room. After a few hours, the bag gradually went flying at the wall, as he sat, held his head in his hand. All this jumbled up emotion, pent up frustration and confusion was really getting to him. His eyes scanned the clock on the wall.

Too late to see her again tonight, but tomorrow. No, tomorrow would be too desperate. Maybe the day after.. The dirty blond super soldier bit his lip and briefly wondered what the hell he was doing exactly, because if he weren't the freak he felt like, he'd be dead by now.. She was significantly younger.. Then his mind went to what Fury told him.. Live his life like he were a 22 year old male in THIS TIME. Because he was getting a second shot.

For some reason, his mind went to Bucky, and the chance that Bucky already had, and had already used. Then his mind turned to the fact that Carolina and her little girl LIVED in his old house. And, according to Carolina, the house had been in her family for a long time..

There was a connection there, his mind was just too jumbled to make it currently. First, he needed to get how he even really felt about her, sorted out. While he was doing this, the conversation upstairs, was on Steve's mystery girl.

"I say we call her. You know he's not gonna do it, Stark." Clint said, barely hiding a laugh as Thor shook his head and said quietly, " Mortals are still confusing to me. Why will he not call her?" as Natasha sighed and said "Because.. Calling, Thor, is only HALF the battle. But I'm in.. I at least wanna hear what this Carolina person sounds like."

Tony turned to Jarvis and said with a mischevious smirk, "Jarvis, can you dial a number for me?" as he read out the number. He mumbled quietly, "This is for your own damn good, Rogers." as he waited on someone to pick up.

Carolina rolled over in her king sized bed, and stretching fumbled for the phone, "If it's the creeper from the next block, I swear to God, kid, I'm havin' a good talk with your ma first thing in the.."

Tony barely held in a laugh as he said "No, actually, we're friends of Steve Rogers." Carolina mumbled next, "Steve? Is he alright?" Tony smiled, and raking his hand over his head was about to say "No" but suddenly, the phone was knocked out of his hand, and when he turned around, he was looking at a very angry Captain America.

Steve took the phone and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, firmly. He kept walking until he was well out of earshot, which he suspected was pointless, because knowing Tony, and his "paranoia" there were listening devices everywhere, which Tony was most likely right now, using to get a laugh. God he wanted to kick Starks ass sometimes.

"Hi." he said quietly, as the more relaxed smile filled his face, the sound of her sleepy and sexy soft voice seemingly instantly affecting his nerves AND his libido. "You weren't sleeping.. were you?"

Carolina laughed and then said "Who the hell was that other person?" as she rolled onto her side on her bed, smiling. God, he sounded even sexier on the phone..

"Tony, a friend of mine.. Sort of. Sometimes, he drinks, takes other people's phone and calls their contacts." Steve explained vaguely. He'd have told her the truth, and he planned on it, soon, but somehow, it just wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with her half asleep.

And naturally, that's when his thoughts turned to what she might be wearing, to sleep in. Or kissing her. Hell, being there, with her, even. "I should let you go back to sleep, you worked all day, you're probably tired." he said quietly as he raked his hand through his hair.

Carolina bit her lip.. No, if she went back to sleep, she'd just start having her "fantasies" about him again.. Not a good idea, especially when she hadn't figured out his angle in even being remotely interested in her yet.. She wasn't given to falling in love easily, and she wasn't about to start being easy to fall now. Oh hell no.

"No, it's fine, really. I can nap while Anna's in school tomorrow, because it's my day off." she said quietly, as she asked, "So, what are you doing?"

Steve shuffled his feet on the hallway floor and leaned against the wall, smiling, "Nothing.. I was about to turn in call it a night myself. I worked out earlier, now I'm kinda beat. Did you want to maybe go to the park tomorrow, or anything, really, I don't mind."

Carolina raised a brow as she looked at the phone, but smiled and raking her hands through messy sleep mussed blonde hair said "Sure. That'd be great. I'll see you tomorrow, Steve. You go get some sleep, doll. Sounds like you had a tiring afternoon. Oh wait.. What time?"

Steve thought a moment and then said, "How about noon, that okay? And yeah, it was. I can't wait.. Goodnight Carolina." He hung up the phone before he did something stupid and blurted out something more. He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, as he smiled, and punched the air in victory.

Okay, so maybe the tin can wearing prick had just done him a favor. Still didn't mean that Steve WASN'T considering strangling him. And, he'd see her tomorrow. He'd be back in his comfort zone. He'd get to know her a little better, and maybe he'd finally figure out this whole confusion in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

(Authors Note: Wow! I can't believe everyone is enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I thought the "man out of time" deserved some love.. I mean, c'mon.. a 70+ year nap? Yeah. He needs a special someone. Lots more fluff and some funny interactions in store, and to everyone reviewing and reading. I love you all so very much. If you have any funny or cool ideas, feel free to pm me the suggestions. :D)

With Anna at school, Carolina realized... This was almost a date. The shock of it, made her well, very very nervous. Which would explain why she stood in front of her wide open walk in closet, and growled in frustration, at the mountain of clothes around the room. "All this shit, and not a damn decent thing to wear.." which of course only made her even more nervous.

Wait.. Since when did SHE start dressing to impress men? She bit her lip as she again surveyed the mess around her. There had to be something in this damn closet that'd look at least halfway decent. Her eyes fell on the white sundress, her red boots and her denim shirt.

She wasn't sure why, exactly, but she had this odd feeling that that would be perfect for today. She quickly dressed, slid her feet into the boots and left her hair down for once. "Okay.. here's hoping he turns out to be a good guy. Or I don't get stood up." she mumbled as she grabbed the keys to her grandpa's car, well, her car now, and headed to the park they'd agreed to meet at, the night before on the phone.

Naturally, she was probably at least five minutes late. Which didn't sit well with her. She had too much of her gramps, Bucky in her.. She hated being late. If she had to guess, it probably had something to do with him being ex military. And her having been raised by him as a teenager, even though he was way old, then, well.. It was an ingrained habit.

She watched Steve pacing, and smiled to herself, as she headed over to him. "I am so sorry I'm runnin' late.." she said honestly as she fixed her warm brown eyes on his baby blue ones. The smile that came to his face reassured her. He raked his hand through his hair as he said "It's fine, I actually only just got here, myself."

Steve had seen her when she'd parked the Mustang, (he knew this now, because he'd shown Banner a picture of her car, or one like it, on some thing Banner called the internet. Then Banner had told him not only the year of the car, but the model and a few things about it. Just in case she asked or it came up, Steve supposed) and his chest had tightened significantly. God, she was gorgeous. The white dress against the darkly tanned skin.. When his eyes reached her legs he couldn't help but smile. She had on a pair of red cowboy boots.

He'd watched her walk over, the way her hips swayed effortlessly, and god.. He had a lump in his throat about as big as a baseball right now.

When she'd apologized for being late, he'd simply shrugged it off. Hell, she'd come, even after he'd woken up the poor woman at an ungodly hour last night."So, do you want to walk down by the roses?"

Of course, he himself hadn't gotten a lick of sleep the night before, because after they'd gotten off the phone, he'd said he was going to bed.. But he hadn't been able to sleep. He kept hearing her voice, the quietness and the sexiness of it.

Then he'd began picturing what she might have (or might not have been) wearing to sleep. This, had only naturally lead to a long and very frustrating night, in which he'd woken up half off the bed he slept in, oddly enough.

"Yeah. Let's walk down by the gardens. I love to look at 'em when I get to come here. And that's Anna's favorite part. Besides, the swingsets, of course." Caroline smiled as she held his gaze. Steve slid his arm casually around her shoulder, gently pulling her closer as he thought to himself, _like that's really going to help your situation, Rogers. Sure, it'll keep other men from staring at her, but if you're going to make a move, soldier.. For gods sakes make one ,already. At least ask her about her childhood.. Ask her if she knows Bucky.. She does live in his house, after all.._ before finally sighing. He raked his hand over his hair and when they got to the roses, he saw it.

Suddenly, he didn't care if he were allowed to pick the flowers. He was getting the blood red rose and the pale white ones for her. "Wait here. Close your eyes." he said quietly, as he waited on her to shut her eyes as he'd asked. When she had, he slid out his pocketknife, and walked purposefully towards the rose bushes. He cut two of the blood red ones and two of the white ones, and then smiling to himself, he walked back towards her.

Standing behind her, he slowly brushed one across her neck, as he said quietly, "Okay.. You can open your eyes now, Carolina." Carolina made a small moan unexpectedly as she felt something crawl across her neck. When he turned her around, she saw the white and red roses. She smiled and blushing said quietly, "How'd you... Thank you, they're so pretty." as she held his gaze, and smiled. Okay, what was she supposed to do now?

She pressed herself to him carefully, and gently pressed her lips to his. "Noone's really given me flowers before." she mumbled as he smiled, and slightly deepened the kiss. "They should." he whispered quietly, as he held her hand, and they walked farther down the park, into the playground area, which found them sitting on the swings.

He walked to where he was behind her, started pushing her gently on the swing. He'd seen Bucky do this with some girl named Darla, when they'd both been in high school, and the girl had went crazy over it. Carolina giggled and looking over her shoulder at Steve, winked.

If she wasn't careful she could really let down her guard and fall for this guy.. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or not. But she loved having him around, and spending time with him. It did bug her though that he seemed to prefer NOT talking about himself. It made her feel like he was hiding something.

But for now, this would work. She'd just have to be extremely careful.


	6. Chapter 6

(Authors Note: Wow! I continue to be blown away by how many people are liking this story! I mean it's like, wow.. There are tons out there, and in my opinion, much better written than mine, but you guys love it! Yay! It means a lot to me, it really does. Thanks for all the reviews, the faves and the alerts/subscriptions. This chapter is really long, but I had this whole idea in mind, and went with it, thought it was sort of cute. I really hope you guys like it... More tony jabs incoming though, no worry. :D because at the end of the day, those two exchanging words is highly amusing to write interactions for. )

Every good day, sadly has to come to an end. And the later in the afternoon it got, the more Steve realized that he didn't WANT to leave, did not WANT today to be over. He just felt so much more comfortable around Carolina, her little girl, than he did in the suit even, or his old apartment, or with his team members. He couldn't be sure if it was because she lived in his old neighborhood, in the house of his old best friend, but he did know that he could get used to it.

_'easy now, Rogers.. You still haven't figured out how to tell her what you are when you're NOT Steve Rogers. And you still haven't really learned a lot about her. Just because Peggy is gone, Bucky is gone.. Doesn't mean you have to fill the void, kill the ache right now. Slowly.' _he reminded himself as he watched Carolina moving around the kitchen in Bucky's old townhouse. The "connection" he felt was there, but that he was missing the whole picture, was bugging him, and he was not sure how exactly to ASK her if she knew Bucky..

"So, before.. You said this house has been in your family.. When did they get it?" Steve wondered, asking casually, phrasing it carefully so that he didn't mess up asking her this or make her angry. Carolina smiled and turning to him said, "Well, my gramps actually bought it back from some people when he came home from World War II. His name was James, I think, if memory serves, he was in the 107th. Said he bought the house back because it made him feel closer to his friend. He used to talk about him a lot, said it killed him that noone ever even told his friend he survived the fall from the mountain, barely. He looked for him for a while, but never found the guy.. " Carolina trailed off and then Steve spoke up, asking, "This guy.. Did he have a name?"

She laughed and then with a shrug said "Oh boy did he. And thanks to my grandpa's stories when I was a kid.. Well let's just say, the stories made me picky when it came to men.. Anyway, you don't wanna know that.. You asked his name, right? Oddly enough, his name was Steve too. Weird, right?"

Steve bit his lip but managed a relatively normal smile and shrugging said "Yeah, it is." and thought to himself _'if you think that's weird, you're gonna love the conversation we are going to have to have about how I AM that same guy, and what I can do, doll. Just hope it doesn't scare you off when I finally figure out how in the name of God I'm actually going to TELL you.' _as he looked at her, watching her wiggling her hips as she moved around the kitchen, finishing the cooking she insisted yet again she didn't need his help with.

Carolina turned to look at Steve and then raising her brow asked, "Are you okay? You looked like something was bothering you?" walking over, to stand behind him, resting her head on his as she started to massage his neck, and mumbled, "Wanna talk about it? I mean, I might not be so good with advice, but I'm a damn good listener."

Steve shrugged and couldn't help the groan as her small hands massaged his neck and shoulders. God, did it feel so good. Made it damn near impossible to concentrate, try to figure out how the hell he was going to tell her what he knew he had to soon, but, her hands on his body, well, they felt perfect. Looking at her over his shoulder, he bought his arms up wrapping around her, to pull her in for a kiss. "Mmm. you're also good at massages." he mumbled, his voice coming out quieter, deeper.

Carolina couldn't help but moan as he kissed her, and then deepen the kiss. The opening of her front door, the small giggle and little throat clearing from the doorway had them both clearing their throats, and looking at one another, definitely thinking the same thing, to finish this discussion AND possibly the kiss later.

Steve smiled at the little girl and then asked, "How was school, Anna?" Anna giggled and said quietly, "Saw you kissin'. School was okay. Oh I made you and mommy a picture, sir." as she dug in the bright pink Hello Kitty bag and pulled out a pink purple and blue glittery picture. Steve could not define what exactly he felt when he took the picture, but he knew that it'd definitely touched him. He took the picture, and smiling bent to pick the little girl up, asking her to tell him what it was, gently.

Anna laughed and said "It's just doodling and glitter, sir. I just wanted to make something that'd make you smile, like you make me, mommy smile." Carolina smiled, though now she was worried. How was he going to react now that Anna was attempting to make a bond with him? She didn't date much because of this, because of the fear of Anna getting hurt.

Steve smiled and hugged the little girl, reminding himself he had to be gentle, she was after all a small child, and he did after all have super strength. He'd have to learn how to balance his abilities and not hurt either of them, the two females, now, he realized. " Well, you both make me smile too, and I like it. Thank you. I'll put it on my wall, at my apartment." he said quietly, as he smiled at Carolina.

Carolina smiled back, as she wondered to herself _'Okay.. he's smiling. It looks real but.. What if he's being polite, and trying to come up with a reason to leave? I really don't want that, in all honesty, but I mean.. I've got a kid.. a kid that could be hurt if he's not really interested in me..'_

Anna hugged them both, and then ran up to her room. She could tell that her mommy thought that Mr. Steve was going to be like almost all other men, and run, but somehow Anna just had a different feeling. She knew she could ask someone for help, so she squeezed her eyes shut and mumbled a quick prayer to her gramps, knowing he'd fix this, keep her mommy from getting scared and running first. When she finished, she sat down, putting in her earphones, and playing with her toy cars.

With Anna upstairs, and the emotions from the kiss earlier, AND the picture that Anna had given him still corsing through his body, much like the electricity in the machine that'd powered his serum and made him this way, Steve rubbed his hand over his hair and asked another serious question. "Just now.. When she gave me the picture.. What were you thinking, because it made you look really, really sad."

Carolina hadn't thought her face was that obvious, she thought she'd kept it pretty well hidden. She took a deep breath and explained, " I don't normally.. Do this.. Whatever we're trying to do, Steve.. Because I did one or two times when Anna was really small, and it hurt me really, really badly. So, with things going as well as they are.. I just tensed up, I guess. That's all, really, I promise. Earlier.. When you asked me about the house.. Everytime you're over here, you seem to know exactly where things are, before I even tell you.. Have you ever been in this house before now?"

Steve's turn to take a deep breath. He had NOT expected her to notice, but he hadn't been able to turn off years of instinct about his old life, before the war. He'd really tried, to avoid having this conversation, but now, he could see it hadn't worked. "I have actually."

Carolina nodded and then asked curiously, "When, exactly? Just out of curiousity." as she looked at him, waiting on an answer. Because when she'd told him about how her gramps had bought back this house, after the war, she'd had the passing thought that HE sort of actually LOOKED LIKE the Captain Steve Rogers her gramps knew and talked about.

But that wasn't possible, right? Because that guy had either vanished, or he'd died.. Sure, he'd been an experiment, a super soldier, but.. 70 years later and he still looked like he was in the prime of his life?

Even Carolina wasn't sure if that were even possible, and she liked to believe "as many as two impossible things" a day, sometimes before breakfast.

Steve looked up the stairs and sighed, then said "You're gonna wanna sit down, doll." as he nodded to the chair, then sat himself, taking one of her hands. "You were honest with me, it's only fair that I am with you.. Truth is.. somehow, by some miracle.. I AM the same guy your grandfather told you about. My name is Captain Steve Rogers, and althought I was NOT a captain officially, I was a supersoldier. There was a mission I went on, and it ended with me taking an ice nap for 70 years."

Carolina's breath caught in her throat, but something in his facial expression made her sort of believe him a little easier. "But.. you still look the age my gramps was, when HE came back from the War.. How is that even?" Steve shrugged and then taking another deep breath continued, telling her about the attack on Manhattan, how he'd been the one in the "America" suit.

Carolina felt like she'd surely faint, but she asked, "And the thing.. the stuff they injected you with then.. Is it.."

Steve asked, "Permanent? Yeah, according to tests a friend of mine ran on me recently, we're pretty sure it is. I'm basically a 92 year old man, stuck in a 23 year old's body. That's why I don't know a lot about all this stuff," he paused sweeping his arms to indicate the newer technology, like the front loading washer, the microwave, the cd player, "that you have in here and it's why I wouldn't drive your Mustang the time you asked."

Carolina nodded quietly, as she bit her lip, trying to think about what to say. Steve watched her, waiting on her to either scream and reach for the phone, call the asylum or the police, but she didn't. He cleared his throat a little and then continued, "I know, it's a lot to have heaped on you at one time and if you want me to go I'll."

Carolina leaned in and kissed him, then said "My gramps always told me that everything happens for a reason, whether it's good or bad. There is a reason we bumped into one another and I want to try and figure it out.. Together.. Besides.. " she stopped, dropped her eyes to her hands and mumbled, her face heating red beneath the bright lights of the kitchen chandelier, "you were kinda my ideal guy.. ya know, like most girls play "prince charming" with their dolls.. I used to do that.. But in my mind, it was the guy my gramps talked about, all the time.. You, I mean.. If that's odd, or too strong, I'm sorry, it's just..."

Steve laughed lightly, but raising a brow asking, "Really? I mean.. I wasn't that impressive. I'm just a guy.. I just happened to agree to have scientific experimentations done on my body, that put me into situations that allowed me to help save the country. Nothing special.. At least not to me.."

Carolina shook her head as she managed a smile and then rubbed her neck. "I'm bettin' your curious about what happened to him.. Gramps, I mean.. There is something you should know.. He told me the story, the way you guys were on that train and the Nazis were comin' left and right, somehow the side of the train got blown open and he fell.."

Steve nodded and then said "Yeah, I thought he was dead.. What happened?" Carolina sighed and said "Hang on.. The letters he was writin' back to my grandma, who was his nurse, when he got bought in, explain better than I ever can."

She walked to the cabinet and found her step stool, taking down a large box, and handing it to Steve. "He kept everything he could of you two's "big adventure." He was convinced he'd find ya one day, and be able to give it to you."

Steve dug into the box and looked through the articles, the letters, he smiled at them, he could tell that Bucky didn't change, even when he'd almost been crippled and barely escaped that fall from great heights with his life, and then he got to the pictures that had a younger Carolina in them.

"Did you live with them?" he asked quietly, because he noticed that in all of them, there didn't seem to be any potential parents around her.

Carolina sighed and said "My parents died when I was about seven. Not havin' anyone else, my gramps stepped up. Even when the courts fought him, stating he was too old, he fought like hell, and I wound up here. He helped me a lot, even when he was startin' to die, with Anna."

Steve smiled and then said "I'm glad he found someone when he came back.." as his smile vanished momentarily, and he felt a rare pang of guilt at Peggy's being gone, Bucky's being gone, but yet he was still here.

He looked up at Carolina, and smiling said " Somehow, I didn't picture it going this well when I knew I'd have to tell you. I was afraid I'd get the angry reaction, or you thinking I'm insane. Not wanting to see me again.. And you make me feel..."

He went quiet as Carolina simply nodded and then said "As I said before.. My gramps kept telling me that he KNEW you weren't gone. Hell, I think he almost drove Howard Stark insane, trying to get him to take him up on a plane, when he found out you crashed and weren't found. Least that's what Gus told me about him."

Steve laughed and then said quietly, "So you're okay.. With me being this way? With whatever this is?" Carolina looked at him and then biting her lip said quietly, "It'll take getting used to, but I'm willing to try. But if you can't, I mean you know I have Anna, she's my entire world... "

Steve nodded and then said quietly, "I wouldn't expect anything less, and I'm not going to make you choose, or leave because of her. But, me.. You know what I am now.. Do you really still want to see where things go? I mean I'll understand if you say.."

Carolina shook her head and said "Trust me.. If I was gonna run, I'd have done it the first time you ever came into the diner.. No, there is something going on, I want to find out what it could lead to.."

Steve looked at the clock and realized it was now about 7 pm, then with a laugh he said quietly, "Our food's probably cold by now..." as Carolina laughed and said "Give me a minute, and I'll warm it up. If you want, I can show you how to use some of this stuff."

Steve watched her, listened carefully, and raised his brow at the devices people had now. Did anyone do anything on their own anymore? He asked that, and Carolina sighed then said "Probably not. I still stubbornly refuse to buy into some of the crap they've come out with now though and I HATE that damn washing machine, with a passion. Damn thing's breaking every other day."

Steve laughed as just then, the washer, which she'd turned on, to start a load of clothes began making an ungodly clink clink clank. He clutched his ear, and when she went to kick it, or punch it, he put his hands on her shoulder, and then nodded to the chair, shaking his head, smirking in amusement. "Let me, doll. There's an easier way to make it stop than kicking it, breaking your foot."

He reached around and found the plug in, unplugging it. "I know someone who might be able to look at it, actually." he laughed as he raked his hand over the back of his head, and held her against him. "Do you always go into a rage when your stuff breaks though? I mean I sort of need to know this.."

Carolina started to say no, but Anna giggled from the doorway and said quietly, "No sir, she much worse. She BROKE our toaster, when it kept burnin toast instead of givin it to us. Threw it at a wall and it broke."

Carolina poked her tongue out and looking up at Steve said "Hey.. It went to working right when I tore it down, put it back together, though." Anna laughed then hugging onto Steve's leg tugging his pants, said "She worse with the toilet when it stops up. Flooded all upstairs one time. Phewwww, did it smell."

Steve covered his mouth and then picked the little girl up, then said "Let's get the plates ready, and let your mommy sit down, cool off. She looks like she's ready to kill the washing machine and she's been busy all day."

Anna nodded obediently then said " I can't reach stove, sir.. Want me to get plates?" Steve nodded and took the plates as Anna handed them to him, putting the spaghetti onto them. Anna turned to her mommy and said "Can we light candles tonight?" as she held out her hand for the matches. Carolina laughed then ruffling her daughters hair said "Sure. We'll light candles. Mommy's going to do it though, so you don't burn your fingers again."

Anna was pouting but Steve said with a gentle laugh, but firmly, "Fire's not something you want to play with, sweetie." as they sat down to eat.

Steve couldn't help but feel a thousand times lighter, now that she KNEW what he was, who he was, and what he'd been through. Now, it all sort of seemed worth it. When Anna had went upstairs to play, he turned to Carolina, and smiling , leaned in and kissed her, as he mumbled, "I should go, it's getting late."

Carolina pouted into the kiss and said quietly, " You sure?" as she looked at him. He deepened the kiss, and she wound up in his lap his arms around her. He mumbled against her neck, "I really should go. If this starts, I don't know I'll be able to stop, and I don't want to rush."

Carolina nodded and then said " Let me get Anna, we'll drive you back. At least do that?" she asked, begging with her eyes. Steve laughed and then said "Be warned.. The people I'm sort of staying with right now.. They're sort of strange."

He helped get Anna into the car, and they drove to the Tower. Steve felt the ride ended too soon, but as he walked them up to the Tower's front doors, he hugged Anna, and then leaned in, kissed Carolina a lot more passionately, freely than he had kissed her before tonight. "I'll come by the diner tomorrow." Steve whispered as he held onto her a little longer.

He helped her get Anna back into her car, and then watched them driving off, smiling to himself as he walked up to the penthouse.

He scowled when he was greeted by Tony and Clint, Thor, looking at him with curious expressions. "What?" he asked calmly, as he looked at them. Thor beamed and then slapping him on the shoulders hard said "You mated the human!"

_and it begins again.. now the tin can will have something witty to say, and barton will try to explain to me what goes where, and things I do not want to even hear them tell me.. sometimes, I wish my ability was temporary deafness. _ he thought to himself, as he watched the other two men look from Thor, to him, then to each other, and nearly fall over laughing. Stark, of course said "Thor.. Sometimes it's best to keep things you think.. In your head. But judging by the overall pissy look he's wearing right now, no, he didn't "mate" the female human."

Steve groaned and then mumbled quietly, "of course, the tin can wearing prick would THINK that being with a woman for longer than five minutes is about getting laid."

Tony shrugged then said "Not really, but.. word to the wise.. I would, soon. Helps make you less of a cranky person. Loosen up, All American.. We don't ALWAYS have to be good guys, to be good guys. We get to have fun too."

Steve glared then said "I am having fun. Sex isn't the only fun thing you can do with a girl, Stark. It's called getting to know someone." as he glared and then added, "Not to say that the thought didn't cross my mind, but.. I'm just taking things slowly."

Clint murmured, "Any slower, your gonna take a second max when it finally does happen." as he barely managed to duck the lunge Steve made.

_'yeah.. and I'm betting that I'll make her go crazy in that one second.. What could you possibly know about women, you arrow shooting pinhead? I mean you strike out almost daily with Natasha.' _Steve thought to himself as he got angry, and lunged at Clint, who rolled out of the way.

The men wound up "wrestling", then Dr. Banner walked in and said "Again? What is it about you four, it always winds up with all of you, on the floor, rolling around? Get off the floor, stop acting like.. Nevermind. I give up with you. All of you, it's hopeless."

Steve stood, and then stretching said "Going down to the workout room." as he shot the bird over his shoulder to Tony and Clint who called out, "Wouldn't have to if you'd work out all that tension in the BEDROOM, Rogers." He stopped in the doorway, and turning to them said "As I said before, it's called getting to KNOW someone. But, you two wouldn't know how to do that if your lives depended on it."

He smirked as he heard them yelling back, when he walked down the hall. They were NOT going to kill his good mood tonight, because he was NOT going to let them. Today went a lot better than he could have possibly hoped for and he was determined not to let those two idiots get to him tonight.

Not when his mind was so full of her kisses, the way her body, her soft small body felt pressed against his, the way her hands had felt when she'd given him the massage earlier. Nope, nothing was going to kill his good mood. Although he did really, really want her..

He still believed taking his time was the best way to go about this, however, and was willing to wait and see where things went.


	7. Chapter 7

(Authors Note: Wow! I continue to be blown away by how many people are liking this story! I mean it's like, wow.. There are tons out there, and in my opinion, much better written than mine, but you guys love it! Yay! It means a lot to me, it really does. Thanks for all the reviews, the faves and the alerts/subscriptions.)

Tony Stark eyed Steve Rogers with an amused smirk as the man worked out, and he leaned lazily in the doorframe, a hand in his brown hair. He'd yet to figure out why exactly, the subject of this mystery girl touched a nerve in Captain America, he just knew it was a button he particularly liked to push.

Steve turned and saw him standing there, then cleared his throat. "What?" he asked as he went back to jabbing the punching bag, pretending for all intents and purposes that it was actually Tony's head. "Nothing, just thought I'd see how the "dealing with frustration was coming along." Tony said as he smirked once again.

_oh, i don't know, wanna step in here and find out, tin can?_ Steve thought to himself as he shrugged, wiped sweat away from his forehead. "I'm done, actually. Going to Carolina's. And no, for the last time, I'm NOT bringing them back here. Like I said before, Stark, just because we're a team does NOT mean I'm going to bring her here so you can hit on her."

Tony laughed and raised a brow, "Me? Hit on her? Sorry, not interested. She's young enough to be a niece, and she has a kid. I'm childish enough, in all honesty. But, we are all curious.. Why are you hiding her?"

Steve glared and said calmly, quietly, "I'm not hiding her. I just want to get to know her better, that's all." Tony looked at his wrist as if he were wearing a watch and then said "Time's ticking, Rogers. Waste any more of it, some other guy, a faster guy swoops in for the kill, All American."

Steve glared and then said quietly, "Stark, just get out of here before I seriously punch your face in. I have somewhere to be. I'll make my own moves, when I feel like it. I don't need advice on how to do something right, from you.. If I wanted advice on how to SCREW UP a relationship, then I'll come find you."

He walked out, down the hall to start getting ready, as Tony laughed to himself and then shrugging, because honestly, he just kept bringing things up to get a rise out of Captain America, the All American, the first superhero.

Steve hailed a taxi and then seeing the stand, selling flowers, he made the cab stop, and got the darker red roses. Sure, this whole thing might be considered out of style now, but he was very much a believer in doing things the right way. Especially since he knew that this WAS Bucky's granddaughter, and he had a feeling that Bucky would have no less than the way he was doing things, right now.

True, he could move just a little faster, but why? He just felt so comfortable around her, around her little girl. He didn't want to rush into things, and then lose her too. Not when he'd already lost Bucky, Peggy and everything else, been yanked from his own time, and was only just learning to adapt to this one a little bit.

He got out at her townhouse, and before he could even make it in the gate, Anna ran out and then said " I scared, sir.. My daddy, he mean.. He come here, fight with mama. I want to call you, but I scared to."

Steve knelt down to look into Anna's eyes and then asked, "Is mommy okay?" Anna nodded then said "Mad as hell sir, he try to hit her, but she hit him too. He inside they still arguing."

Steve picked up Anna, and quietly walked towards the door, hearing the arguing from inside immediately. He placed Anna down just outside the door and said "Can you be a big girl, and take these flowers, and go next door? I promise, your mommy won't get hurt, I just don't want you to either, Anna." Anna nodded and took the flowers, disappearing into the neighbors kitchen door, luckily it was the cook, Ms. Clarice, from the diner.

He walked down the hallway as he called out barely holding his temper, trying to make it sound like he "didn't know" the other man was here, "Carly? Baby, I'm home." as he heard them in the dining room. He walked in and without thinking, grabbed the guy by the back of his shirt.

The fight started between them, and surprisingly, Steve held up pretty well against the man, eventually throwing him outside. He looked at Carolina, and then hugged her, stroking her back as he asked, "Does he.. Does he do this a lot?"

Carolina shook her head and then said quietly, "No, this time will only make the sixth in about eight years. Just every now and then, he pops in and starts stuff, scares Anna, hits me, then he takes off again.. See? See what I meant about me being cautious about starting anything?" she rambled nervously, as Steve held her and said "You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Carolina looked at Steve and then asked, "Anna.. Where'd Anna go?" Steve smiled and then said "She's next door. Now, sit down, calm down, and let me put some ice on that eye, then I'll go and get her. How'd he get in?" Steve asked, before he noticed the broken windowpane in the glass, above the doorknob. "Get some stuff, you two are coming back to my apartment with me tonight. We can fix that in the morning." Steve said as he scooped ice into a rag, pressed it to her face and held it gently.

Now, more than anything, he was glad he had that small apartment to himself elsewhere in Brooklyn, just in case something happened with the Tower, or Tony pushed one too many buttons and he had to cool off for a few days.

And with this, tonight, maybe he could see how things would go, if they did work out. He smiled to himself at the thought, but Carolina asked quietly, "A-are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't blame you if the psychotic ex was just a little too much baggage. Hell, I'd have ran with the mention of a kid."

Steve shrugged and shaking his head said "I'm not like other guys, you haven't figured that out yet, Carolina?" as he smiled at her, and held out his hand, pulling her up from her chair, to take her next door with him, to go and get Anna.

Ms. Clarice, an elderly lady poked her head out and smiling said "That was one hell of a fight, son. Don't think Ms. Carly will be worrying about that one poking back in anytime soon." Steve laughed a little and then said "God, I hope not." as he picked Anna up, and then handed Carolina the flowers. Watching her smile, especially after what she'd just went through, and not be a fraid of him, because of his super strength made everything worth it.

"So, Anna.. Do you and Mommy want to come back to my apartment?" Steve asked, and smiled when Anna nodded her head and her brown eyes got as big around as quarters, as she said "Mommy always scared when he do this. Thank you, sir. You save her life!"

Steve shruggged and then let them get ready to leave, helping her get Anna into her car. He called Tony, and then when Tony picked up explained, "If anything should come up that I'm needed for.. I'm at my place in Brooklyn. I'll explain later, but basically, I'm taking Anna, Carolina to stay with me tonight."

Tony smirked as he slid the phone back onto it's reciever, after he'd finished checking in, because despite their banter, he was concerned, Steve sounded out of breath, like he'd been fighting or something. He could not wait until later, to hear this explanation. And what happened tonight. If anything did happen.

And if there was a way to find out Tony was more than confident that he could dig it out of "all american."


	8. Chapter 8

(Authors Note: Wow! I continue to be blown away by how many people are liking this story! I mean it's like, wow.. There are tons out there, and in my opinion, much better written than mine, but you guys love it! Yay! It means a lot to me, it really does. Thanks for all the reviews, the faves and the alerts/subscriptions.)

On the car ride to his apartment, Steve tried to think of a time in his life he'd been more nervous than he was right now. He could only think of one for sure and definite time he'd been this nervous. And he didn't want to think about it, although in some ways, if not for the serum he allowed to be tested on himself, tonight wouldn't even be possible.

"Carolina, did he hit you a lot?" Steve asked quietly, watching her face. He'd gotten pretty damn good at spotting liars, and when she winced as if the question made her think about earlier, or any time before the ex boyfriend he'd basically tossed out the back door of Bucky's old townhouse, he knew exactly why she was so cautious with men.

Carolina didn't honestly think she could answer him, but she couldn't very well keep it to herself, either. Maybe she should tell him now, let him make up his own mind about if things between them should go any farther. She was sick of waiting on something bad to happen. Finally, she took a deep breath and said quietly, "Yes. He did it a lot. I fought back, of course.. But, needless to say, I got out. Not many are lucky enough to say that."

Steve nodded and spontaneously leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and said quietly, "I'm sorry, that had to have been hard to answer.. I probably shouldn't have asked.." as he went quiet again.

Carolina shook her head and said quietly, "No, you're allowed to ask me things. I'm not like most girls, I've got no real reason to lie. Besides, you try to start something on lies, it never works out. And you told me the truth about who you were, so it was actually only fair."

"This is me." Steve said as he nodded to the older apartment building, and added "It's not much.. But it's safer than your place tonight. I'll fix the lock tomorrow, I don't want you and Anna staying in the house knowing one of the locks is messed up." He ALMOST said that he'd hate if anything happened to them, but he wasn't sure if it was too soon to say something that almost amounted to the three words he felt, but couldn't quite yet say.

Carolina nodded and then said " Sorry.. About what you walked in on earlier." as she parked her car, and they began to get Anna and the stuff they'd bought with them to stay over tonight, into Steve's apartment. He carried Anna in, and lay her on the couch, as Carolina followed him in. She stood watching quietly, watching the careful way Steve pulled the blanket up on the little girl. It really touched her and she could almost hope, but she was still so scared that at any moment, all of this could be over, he could decide he wanted to "live" a little, rather than be tied down to her, a kid.

And maybe, he was only doing this now, because of the bond he'd had with her gramps. All the doubts in her head had been there for a while now, and though she managed to keep them quiet most of the time, when things like tonight happened, she couldn't help but wonder.

Steve turned and saw her standing there, and walked over, pulling her against him. "It's okay. I'm just glad I got there when I did." he admitted as she nodded, and then said quietly, "Me too." as she looked up at him. He leaned down, pulled her into a kiss similar to the one he'd given her days before, in the kitchen of her townhouse. "Are you sure your eye is okay?" he asked in concern, placing his hand under her chin, tilting her face so that the light shone down on the bruise, and wincing.

"I'm fine, Steve. Trust me, I've looked worse after one of his "talks." " Carolina said quietly as she checked his face, making sure that jerk of an ex hadn't hurt him as she mumbled, "If he hurt you.." Steve laughed and then said "Doll, I lived through a war, a seventy year long nap. I think it's going to take more than one little fist fight to hurt me. Besides.. He kind of hits like a girl."

Carolina laughed a little, glared playfully and wiggling her finger at him said "Some of us girls, pal, can pack a whallop." Steve eyed her, and pulling her closer, pulled her in for another kiss. "We can sit down, if you want?" he asked quietly, as he held her against him. Even though he didn't want to break this moment, or the kiss to sit down, he figured he'd offer, she might be tired from earlier.

"This works fine for me." Carolina mumbled back as she looked into his eyes and let herself move closer. When the kiss finally broke, because they absolutely had to breathe, or die, she smiled at him and then said "How do you do that?"

Steve raised a brow and then she explained, "Calm me down. I mean I can be mad as hell, ready to spit nails and then.. I'm calm." He shrugged and then said "No idea, maybe it's because .. Okay, I have nothing."

She remembered that she hadn't eaten, and knowing Anna was asleep, probably not a good idea to wake her up, she looked at Steve and asked, "Are you hungry? There's this pizza place, just around the corner from here, and they deliver."

Steve nodded and smiling said quietly, "I'm sorry. Kinda ruined our whole night." as he raked his hand over his hair and looked at her before nodding, "Yeah, I'm a little hungry." Carolina dialed the number and then settled in beside him on the couch, cuddling against him. "You.. didn't ruin tonight. And I'm glad you came when you did, if you hadn't.. He'd have still been there and by now, I'd have had to call the police. Or run him over in my car." Steve raised a brow and Carolina laughed gently as she said "I'm just kidding. Though the thought has crossed my mind, more than a time or two, since he's done this to me."

He ruffled her hair, and slid his arm around the back of the couch, pulling her closer to him. "So... Other than that.. How was your day?"

Carolina smiled and then said "Well, Anna didn't get to tell you herself, but she was really dying to tell you, she's in another play AND she wanted to give you the picture she drew for you earlier." as she looked up at him and then added, "As far as me.. Hmmm. You missed Diner Catfights the sequel. Gina and I had it out again today, and no, I didn't sit on her this time, I managed to try and behave. Only try though because she really got under my skin today."

Steve laughed and then smiling said " It's nice.. Talking like this, instead of over that damned phone. I hate technology, or it hates me. Stark's still giving me a ton of crap because I forgot you can't microwave certain things, and almost burnt the place down again." Carolina groaned and then smiled and kissed his cheek as she said "It is nicer to talk to you like this, than over the phone."

After that, they both fell silent for a little bit, both of them wanting to say something, both of them afraid to, for basically the same sets of reasons. Steve turned to look at her, and pulled her into his lap, kissing her as his hands went to the messy ponytail her hair was in. "It looks better down." he whispered as he tugged the band from it, watched it cascade around her shoulders, as he stroked her face and deepened his kiss. Carolina laughed as she said "Better?" and smiling, he nodded and said "Much better."

They'd turned on the tv, although neither of them were really watching it, and Anna was snoring lightly on the loveseat opposite them. Somehow, they wound up falling asleep, and the next morning, when Steve woke up, he found himself squeezed in behind Carolina, his arms around her tightly. He smiled to himself and then moved around to get comfortable again. He'd watch her sleep a little bit, and gradually, he fell asleep again.

When he woke up the second time, it was to the smell of pancakes, chocolate chip ones at that, and the sound of the two females laughing coming from the kitchen (which rarely got used) in the apartment. He got up, walked quietly to the doorframe and leaning in it, watched them quietly, before clearing his throat, and then saying, "Why didn't you wake me up, Carolina?"

Carolina looked up and smiling said "Because I was going to, when I finished making you breakfast, Mr. Hero. I really, really hope you like chocolate chip pancakes, because that was the only thing Anna wanted this morning, and it's nearly all I really know how to cook, as far as breakfast type food is concerned."

Steve smiled and walked in, sitting down at the table, laughing as Anna got into his lap, read him lines from the play she was in, and tried to eat not only her pancakes, but his, when he wasn't looking.

The passing thought came to him that maybe he could do this, make this work, and maybe he could take the next step with them. But for now, he'd try to plan it out, he wanted things to be special.


	9. Chapter 9

(Authors Note: I am completely blown away by the response the story's getting! I am so glad you guys are liking and enjoying reading it, I'm really enjoying writing it. Wow, I'm just honestly shocked and happy with the response it's getting. Again, my greatest thanks, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that the story's so liked so far, because I've never thought I wrote all that well, to be entirely honest. Thanks to every single one of you who've reviewed, and I'm glad you guys are reading it. And I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, ages. I've just been dealing with some stuff. But I love you guys, and I promise, I'm gonna keep this going.)

* * *

Carolina looked at Steve and smiling said "What's on your mind?" as she stroked his cheek. He pulled her into his lap and settled the sleeping little girl on the other side, so they were both on his lap, and smiling said "Nothing much. Just happy."

"Me too." she muttered as she leaned in and kissed him, smiling. "Stay tonight?" she asked as Steve raked his hand through his hair and looked at her. He wanted to, and badly. But he was still a bit stuck in his old time and he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do. In the end, his baser urge, to hold her again all night, kicked in and he smiled, nodding, kissing her passionately.

He heard a muffled snore from Anna's direction and stifled a laugh as he said "She's out like a light. Don't move, I've got this, doll." before standing, and carrying the small sleeping girl to the bedroom down the hall. As he turned to walk out the door, he smiled, and stopped, flicking on the nightlights. He heard her mumble, and felt his chest swell when she said "Night, sir. Love you."

"Love you too, doll. Now get some sleep." Steve instructed before shutting the door quietly, and walking back down the hallway, leaning over and resting against Caroline, brushing his lips across the back of her neck. He smirked a little as he heard her groan, and then he walked around, sitting back down on the couch.

"Mmm. That felt good." Carolina muttered as she moved back into his lap and smiled at him, resting against his chest. Steve wrapped his arms around her, and was just about to pick up where he'd left off, but the damned agency issued cell phone rang.

"I swear to God.. The tin can only does this to irritate me." Steve mumbled as Carolina smiled, mischeviously, and slid her hand to the hand that was holding the small phone, sitting it on the end table next to them. "If you don't think about it, it'll stop ringing." she said as she laughed a little, and Steve nodded in agreement.

But, again, it rang. Mentally, his thoughts were ranging anywhere from torture to just simply kicking Stark's ass right now, but he kept calm, focused on Carolina, and how her lips were moving from his, down his neck. He growled as his hands slid slowly down her back.

And then the doorbell rang.

"For the love of God." he grumbled as he looked at her and she pouted, then said "It might be important, darlin." as she moved from his lap for now.

He walked to the door, opening it, to find Tony leaning casually in the frame.

"I was getting shwarma, thought I'd swing by.. Fury wants us all at the tower tomorrow afternoon. For what, he won't say, but... I figured I'd tell you."

Steve raked his hand through his hair as he bit back the urge to just strangle the man, because the smirk he was wearing right now, was definitely irritating the shit out of him. Through gritted teeth he said quietly, "Okay. I'll be there.. Did you want something else?"

"Not really. Just had to do something. Everyone's gone out tonight, teaching Thor about the world we live in.. That should be amusing."

"Yeah. But was that it, Stark?" Steve practically hissed as Tony leaned in and said "She's cute. I just wanted to make sure everything was cool here, you had me concerned with that whole call thing last night.. You can explain later. Don't let me interrupt you're possibly getting some."

Steve wanted to choke the man, but to some degree, he realized that even while being an ass about it, Tony was showing that if something was going on, Steve did have people he could count on to help out. So, he took a deep breath to calm himself and said quietly, "I'll explain later. I didnt' realize you all were worried."

"Yeah, we're kinda a team now.. Or a very dysfunctional family. And despite me giving you shit, and you giving it right back, I wanted to stop by, make sure everything was ok."

Steve nodded and managed a tight smile. So they weren't friends, exactly, but they weren't mortal enemies either. And he had to learn he could trust some people.

"I'll be there. Now, I'm going to get back to what I was doing." Steve said calmly before shutting the door, to discourage the tin can from making any sexually covert remarks that'd be considered "coaching". Because frankly, Steve figured that if he didn't already know what he was doing in that department, he'd learn on his own. He didn't need someone holding his damn hand to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

(Authors Note: I am completely blown away by the response the story's getting! I am so glad you guys are liking and enjoying reading it, I'm really enjoying writing it. Wow, I'm just honestly shocked and happy with the response it's getting. Again, my greatest thanks, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that the story's so liked so far, because I've never thought I wrote all that well, to be entirely honest. Thanks to every single one of you who've reviewed, and I'm glad you guys are reading it. And I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, ages. I've just been dealing with some stuff. But I love you guys, and I promise, I'm gonna keep this going.)

* * *

The group of superheros sat around a table in the "conference room" in Stark Towers as Nick spoke to them from a screen. "For now, all's clear, but everyone needs to stay together, or at least where you can all be found. We don't think this new thing is a threat yet, but we're going to keep you all briefed as needed."

For once, when Steve's bright blue eyes met Tony's brown ones, the two men were in agreement. Fury was hiding something as usual. As soon as the monitor went off and Fury couldn't hear them anymore, Stark turned to them and said "Putting this to a vote. Who thinks he just fed us a giant load of bullshit?"

Cautiously hands went up.

"Good. What about you, Capsicle?" Tony asked as he noticed Steve was lost in thought at the moment, a sort of grin on his face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He was definitely." Steve muttered as Tony made a whip cracking sound and Hawkeye high fived him, as Steve glared. "You two are idiots. A guy can be happy for no reason."

"Oh, there's a reason." Tony started as he made the "curves" sign with his hands and whistled as he said "Yeah, I finally saw our mysterious Carolina."

"And?" Hawkeye asked, waiting.

"And trust me. If I were capsicle I'd nail her now before some other guy came along and nailed her."

He winced as Steve kicked him beneath the table and growled. Bruce groaned and then said "I'm not gonna have to break you two idiots up again, am I?"

"No because I'm just going to lay his ass out cold." Steve said as he glared at Tony angrily, and Tony continued to bait him with suggestions and motions.

Thor laughed and then said quietly, "So your human.. She is pretty, yes?"

Steve smiled, directing his gaze to Thor and nodding opened up the agency issued cell phone, showing them. " That's Carolina and Anna. And yes. They are both beautiful."

Natasha smile and took the phone said "You big softie." as she handed the phone back to him and he showed Bruce who smiled and nodded.

Thor smiled and held out his phone as he took Steve's, to show Steve Jane.

Tony looked at them and said "Oh haha. Rub it in you two idiots."

Thor glared and Steve muttered, "Ignore the tin can wearing prick. I sure as hell do."

The meeting over, he stood and then said "If I'm needed call or come by. Tony knows where the place I'm staying is. I've gotta get back, I told Carly I'd be back in time for food."

He walked out the door, leaving the superhero thing behind for now, with only one goal on his mind and that was getting home to his girls. He promised Anna he'd play Candyland with her, and he could feel his lips tingling in anticipation of kissing Carly again.


	11. Chapter 11

(Authors Note: I am completely blown away by the response the story's getting! I am so glad you guys are liking and enjoying reading it, I'm really enjoying writing it. Wow, I'm just honestly shocked and happy with the response it's getting. Again, my greatest thanks, you guys have no idea how happy it makes me that the story's so liked so far, because I've never thought I wrote all that well, to be entirely honest. Thanks to every single one of you who've reviewed, and I'm glad you guys are reading it. And I am so so sorry that I haven't updated in like, ages. I've just been dealing with some stuff. But I love you guys, and I promise, I'm gonna kee 't sthis going.)

* * *

"Mama, stop worryin. He be back." Anna said as she sat down on the couch next to her mother and looked up at her. Carolina bit her lip and looked at the door, worried. What if he had some new dangerous mission? What if he had to leave them when she was just getting used to him being here?

She bit her cheek and kicked herself mentally for being such a worrywart about it. After all, it wasn't like they were married. Sure, they were together, but both of them were so damn skittish about what they called themselves, that sometimes, Carly just wasn't sure about where they stood.

Steve walked in and before she could stop herself, she'd ran, hugging his taller hard and muscular body against hers tightly. She looked up and he was laughing a little as he leaned down and kissed her. "Wow.. I guess my girls missed me." he said as his hand slid over her cheek and then laughing moments later as Anna ran down the stairs and climbing up into his arms saying quietly, "Mama was worried about you."

"She was, was she, doll?" Steve asked, laughing a little as he turned his gaze to Carly who said simply, "Does he have to be so damn crytpic when he calls you in for one of those meetings? Gave me the creeps."

Steve smiled a little and hugging her whispered, "Deep breath, doll.. I'm okay. For now, it's nothing."

Carly nodded as she stood to tiptoe to kiss him again and ruffling his hair said "Yeah, welll it better stay nothing, mister, because I will kick some serious ass over you."

Steve laughed and then said "So. Did you set up Candyland, Anna?" as he leaned down and ruffled her hair. Anna pointed to the kitchen table and then said "I go in and sit down, sir."

Once Anna was in the kitchen, Steve looked at Carolina and then smiling the boyish half smile she loved so much he leaned in and then said "So.. Someone told me you were worried?"

Carly bit her lip and Steve laughed a little and said "I love you." in a quieter tone, as he pulled her into his arms and added, "And as long as I have you, Anna, waiting here, I will make damn sure I come back relatively unharmed."

Carly nodded and then said "I love you too, Steve."

Having had their little talk, he lead her into the kitchen and the three of them sat down to play Candyland for a while with Anna.

During the game, he caught himself thinking it was about damn time he made the next step. He spent all his time with them, here.. And Stark Towers was okay, for work.

But he just felt like this was home. He thought about it, and then tried to imagine what Bucky would say if he were still around.

Would he be pissed or would he tell him to go for it?


End file.
